tdbigbrotherfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SpiritAnimal/Survivor: Brazil Episode 2
Jeff: Last time 20 teenagers and JRO joined us on an adventure in Brazil. Fuckotanga seemed to be the stronger team with more fit players, but that was proved wrong during the challenge. After their loss, the strategizing began. Aqua and Milk created an alliance, gathering votes to get rid of Bulba. But the votes were changed when X tried to blindside Aqua. At Tribal Council, X was voted off with 6 votes. What will the minority do to stay in the game? How with Shitheadeo do in the challenge? And how long will Bulbasaur last? Find out now on Survivor! Fuckotanga (Night) Bulba: *walking back to camp silently* Milk: That was hard guys, so get the fuck up and do the challenges right. Aqua: *walking beside him* Fiz: *Confessional* Tonight's vote made me feel bad, but I'm in the majority now. I'm extremely glad I voted for X. JRO: Who wants to fuck in the jungle? Berry: . Milk: Fuck off. Aqua: Weirdo. Cabbage: Yeah... Shitheadeo Welly: *wakes up early and goes to get some water* Derpy: *Confessional* I think Welly thinks that he's running the game. It's my job to end his early reign because I know he sees me as a large threat. Farrah: Can you not wake the fuck up this early? Welly: Chill, Barbie. We need to drink. Farrah: *Confessional* I hate everyone on this fucking sack of monkey shit tribe. Derpy: I think we should get some more wood for the fire. Farrah, could you help? Farrah: Uh, no? Derpy: There is a mud bath back there. Farrah: Fine. Let's go. In the jungle Derpy: So listen. I think an alliance between you and me could be successful. Welly is really annoying and I think we should eliminate him. Farrah: Great idea. Now where is this mud bath? Derpy: I lied... Farrah: What the fuck!? Derpy: You can take as many mudbaths as you want IF you vote with me. We could make final 2 and you might win. Farrah: Okay good idea. *walks away* Derpy: Hey Blainerific and Maria! I need some help with this tree branch! Blainerific and Maria: *walk over* Derpy: Hey. So let's vote together if we lose. Just the first time we go to tribal council. Deal? Blainerific: I'm in. Maria: Yes. Derpy: Great. Tell everyone at camp other than Welly, Kai, and Noah. Later at Camp Heo: *Confessional* So the girls come up to me and tell me we're allying. Fuck no. I'm voting with Welly. Heo: Hey Welly. Welly: Hi. Heo: Listen. We should make an alliance. The other tribe mates are targeting you. Welly: Great. I have 2 others in my alliance. You are 3. We have 4 votes if we lose. We need to flip someone. Heo: We'll do it right before tribal council so they dont have time to change their mind. Challenge The challenge is a row boat contest where the contestants must row to checkpoints and grab a flag. The first tribe with 5 flags wins. Shitheadeo starts off in the lead. Fuckotanga paddles harder and passes them, but drops their flag in the water. Shitheadeo passes them and stays in the lead, winning again. Fuckotanga Aqua: So who is going? I was thinking JRO. Milk: JRO or maybe Bulba. Aqua: Bulba tries hard at camp. JRO tries to have sex with everyone at camp. Milk: Alright. JRO. Bulba: *walks up to Milk and Aqua* Hey guys. I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm really trying and I don't want to be eliminated. Milk: Alright. You have a deal as long as you vote JRO. If we hear that you tried to flip the votes, you're out just like X. Understand? Bulba: Yes. I understand. Milk: Good. Aqua: *Goes to tell RJ, Cabbage, and Fiz* Izzy: *walks to Aqua* Hey Aqua. Aqua: Uh, hi. Can I help you? Izzy: Listen. I made the wrong vote last night and- Aqua: I get it. It was a bad first impression. Izzy: Is there anything I can do to make us feel even? Aqua: Who are you voting tonight? Izzy: I was planning Milk. He's nasty. Aqua: Don't vote him. Vote JRO. Izzy: Alright. Aqua: Good luck. Tribal Council Jeff: Welcome back guys. JRO: *Sits down* Jeff: So, JRO, how have things been at camp after the last vote? JRO: It's been a bit tough, but no one seems to be wanting to murder each other. Jeff: Ahaha. So Milk, what are you basing tonight's vote on? Milk: Who is the most annoying. Jeff: Really? Milk: Yep. Jeff: Alright. Go vote. Jeff: Okay everyone has voted. Let's count the votes. Jeff: First vote...Milk. Jeff: Second vote...Milk. Jeff: Third vote...JRO. Jeff: Fourth vote...JRO. Jeff: Fifth vote...JRO. Jeff: Sixth vote...JRO. Jeff: Seventh vote and second person voted out of Survivor Brazil...JRO. Thats 5 votes. Thats enough. Please bring me your torch. JRO: *Takes torch up* WTF. Jeff: JRO, the tribe has spoken. JRO: *Stomps away* Jeff: Well, I guess that shows you that trying to be sexually active on the island may not be the best priority. Go back to camp. Goodnight. VOTES: JRO: Aqua, Milk, Bulba, Izzy, RJ, Cabbage, Fiz Milk: JRO, Berry Final Words JRO: Well...I guess voting off X was a bad idea. Aqua would be gone right now, and Milk would have been second. It really sucks that I made the wrong choice. But I'm horny. What can I say? Peace! Category:Blog posts